


Soul Mates

by Maggiluisa



Series: One's [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Bag End, Blue Eyes, Blue mountain's, Depression, Fire, Fury, Love, M/M, Mental Anguish, One's, Rejected, Rejection, Soul Bond, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, bonded, fading, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiluisa/pseuds/Maggiluisa
Summary: Bilbo has been trying to end his suffering. He's in so much pain, he does not reconize his soul mate. What will happen with Thorin and Bilbo? Will he save him in time.





	

Soul Mates

 

Bilbo mumbled to himself. He should have left early.

 

But No.

 

Lobelia had to stop by for second breakfast all the way to tea. Let it not be said he is not the perfect host, he is his father's son, Bungo Baggins would be rolling in his grave for all the things he thought to say to her. He could not, out right kick her out, see he waited until she finished insulting him, in his own home too. 

 

His mother would have at least done something to get her out sooner. How his cousin had a soulmate such as her, the evil shrew. They can be evil together, always trying to get his home. It did not matter soon he will be gone, no more Lobelia, no more pain.

 

Master Baggins far too busy calling his Sackville-Baggins relatives unhobbity cures in his mind and thinking of perfect ways to end his life with less pain and mess if possible. He did not notice the stranger until he felt a heavy, bone crushing weight on his chest. 

 

He had thought of his death but didn't think it would end in this way, he wasn't even wearing his best waistcoat and he hadn't finished reading the new book he just bought. At least soon his misery will end, will he see his family soon. Bilbo smiles wishfully, he's be free. Fading was far too slow for his liking. 

 

*

 

The smell is pleasant, like home. He rolls around his bed, stretching his hands in the air. 

 

What time was it? 

 

Did he sleep in.

 

His stomach showed its displeasure, he groaned moved up to get off the bed but it was never ending and not as comfortable. He needed to make breakfast or was it elevenses. His eyes slowly opened but he did not recognize this room, he blinked back. 

 

Where was he? 

 

How did he get here?

 

“Master Hobbit.”

 

The hobbit shrinks back from him, pulling his blanket back to cover himself.

 

“Where am i and how did I get here?”

 

“I was walking and you happen to bump into me, I fell on your body. When I finally got off you were unconscious. I did not know what to do. I have brought you here to my room at the Inn. The healer had seen to you and said soon you will wake up and nothing is broken.”

 

“Ahh… Thank you for making sure I lived.”

 

The hobbit still looked at him with a bit of uncertainty. He had felt it, the burning. This little hobbit was his One but do hobbits feel the same. Will he accept the bond, he did not know but he must try. The mark in his heart still blazed with fury.

 

“Master Hobbit.”

 

“Baggings. Sorry, my name is Bilbo Baggins of Bag End.”

 

“Master Baggins. I was wondering if you.. if your race have One's?”

 

“One's?”

 

“Yes. Your other half. The one meant for you.”

 

“Oh like a soul mate. Yes we do. Why do you ask?”

 

Did he not feel it.

 

“I felt it in my heart when I fell on you. You are my One.”

 

“Ahh oh.. mmmm. Okay.”

 

“Did you not feel anything.”

 

“All I felt was pain and a presume on my chest but I think it's was just your weight on me, suffocating me.”

 

“Again i am sorry. I didn't mean too. I'll leave you alone Master Baggins.”

 

“Wait. Please. I .. ahh…”

 

“You don't have to say anything.”

 

And with that the dwarf left him. He really should have gone after him but alas he did not. He just say on the bed, wondering what happened. He just shrugged his shoulders and forgot about the odd handsome dwarf. He had to see how much time he wasted asleep. It was far too late to walk home. He cured Lobelia and the stranger. He was famished, he will eat and sleep. In the morning he will hurry to Bag End before Lobelia broke into his home and stole his silverware. 

 

**

 

The dwarf left in a daze, his One did not feel the pull. He should have never come here. Balin had a plan to make alliances with the hobbits but his had rejected him. Nothing stopped him, his glare scared all the inhabitants. He was lost but didn't wish to speak with anyone. 

 

**

 

He should burn Bag End and they will never have it. He didn't want to burn to death but he could take several doses of sleeping potions, he's been collecting them for months. Burning is a horrible way to die, he will be dead before he felt the heat. Perfect plan. 

 

**

 

Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut but his heart was screaming for vengeance.

 

“My grandson Bilbo Baggins is your soulmate?”

 

“Yes. I did not mean to yell but he did not accept me.”

 

“He would not know. He's been suffering from depression since his parents deaths. Many don't know this but he's been trying to end his life. I'm sure if he was better, he would have been overjoyed but sadly he isn't happy. I have most of the Shire looking out for him. Your Majesty, get to know him, speak to him and I'm sure with your help he will recover.”

 

“So I still have a chance. Where does he live.”

 

“Bag End in Hobbiton. I'll have my son take you.”

 

**

 

This was it. The time had finally come, he will end it once and for all. There really was no point wearing his favorite waistcoat, it will just burn off. The book had been interested, he had many more he wished to read but this could be his only chance to die. 

 

He will die.

 

Bag End shall burn with the last of his line. Lotho and his evil wife will never have his home. He left his land and inheritance to Drogo Baggins. Now to quickly drink the sleeping potions and set up the fire. When he was done he walked to the other end of his smial, he climbed on his bed and fell asleep. 

 

**

 

There was fire, it was small but it was spreading, his One was inside he had to save him. He cut the door opened with his ax. Nothing will stop him. He misjudged the fire, it was spreading to the center of the home.

 

“Bilbo!”

 

His voice called but no one call out to him. He needed to find his hobbit. He felt the heat getting closer, he crouched to the ground, the smoke was choking his lungs. He stubble into a room, his hobbit lay in bed with a smile to his lips. How can he wish to die. Bilbo will not leave him, he needed him to live.


End file.
